Dead Promises
by Elenthya
Summary: Fuyard, traître, meurtrier... il avait voulu oublier. Fuir la lumière, fuir la réalité. Mais ses souvenirs finissent par le rattraper... Dead Promises, le chant douloureux d'un traître. Le chant d'Uchiwa Sasuke.


**Auteur :** Elenthya

**Tiré de** : _Naruto_ (jamais je n'aurais pu inventer toute seule un personnage aussi fondu que Naruto ou Sasuke, malheureusement…)

**Genre** : Monologue, introspective d'un jeune traître qui a tout abandonné pour sa vengeance…

**Notes** : Ceci est une songfic sur la chanson _Dead promises_, tirée de l'album _Hide from the Sun_ des Rasmus (et oui, ils ont fait d'autres trucs que _In the Shadows_, et en cent fois mieux, avis perso). Sombre, mystérieuse, un peu glauque (et assez « space » comme l'a délicatement fait remarqué mon frère), cette chanson m'a tout de suite plu, et les paroles ne pouvaient, pour moi, s'appliquer qu'à un seul personnage bien précis… Pour ceux qui connaissent cette chanson comme pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette plongée au coeur de l'enfer…

**Contexte** : Cette fic se situe aux environs du tome 25 (**Warning** : à ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scanstrad de ce tome, arrêtez-vous là ou vous n'allez rien comprendre et ça va me retomber dessus ! lol), peu après le combat de titans qui oppose Naruto à Sasuke. Ce dont je suis assez fière avec cette fic, c'est que je n'ai encore vu que des écrits qui s'intéressaient au point de vue de Naruto sur ce combat… Je crois donc que pour l'instant, j'innove (un peu ?).

**Rappel** : Je me permets de répéter : si toi, oui, toi, cher lecteur, tu n'as pas lu le tome 25, alors stop ! Cette fic est bourrée de spoilers, et à défaut de t'enlever tout le suspens pour la suite du manga, lire ce qui suit ne fera que t'embrouiller ! Ca serait dommage, non ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens ! Rendez-vous aux reviews !

xxxxx

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, _

_mais encore faut-il en payer le prix…_

**Dead Promises**

**Chant d'un traître**

_Un pas._

Le vide. Autour de moi, en moi.

_Deux pas._

Les ténèbres règnent, partout. Dans ma tête, en mon âme, en mon cœur.

_Un autre, et encore un autre._

Je suis l'obscurité, et l'obscurité est en moi.

Je trébuche, manque de tomber. Une pierre sans doute.

Tant pis. Je continue… 

J'avance péniblement, aveugle, sourd, muet.

Pas besoin de réfléchir, pour avancer. Pas besoin de regarder, si l'on sait au fond de soi où on va. Pas besoin de se presser, si de toute façon, on sait qu'on y arrivera.

_Un pas, deux pas._

Et ça continue. Tant je pourrais marcher, je continuerai. Ca n'aura pas de fin…

Plongé dans le noir, j'oublie la douleur qui brûle mon corps et mon cœur. J'en sourirais presque. Qu'il est bon de ne plus penser à rien. Les ténèbres étouffent l'âme, effacent les pensées. C'est bien.

_Un pas. Deux pas. Une lueur._

Je m'arrête, surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

L'obscurité règne toujours, mais s'estompe, peu à peu…

Le tonnerre gronde au loin, mais mes oreilles habituées au silence sifflent sous ce bruit insupportable. Un trait doré transperce la pénombre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

The break of dawn kills all the beauty

_La venue de l'aube tue toute beauté_

Instinctivement, je lève mes yeux fatigués vers le haut. Derrière le sombre tapis de feuillage, je vois les nuages noirs de la nuit se retirer. Un ciel pâle apparaît, les couleurs reviennent… Mais le pire, c'est cette lumière… 

The dead of night is dritfting away

_La nuit mourante part à la dérive_

Le jour se lève… Lentement, la lumière perce le toit des arbres et m'éblouit. En même temps qu'elle repousse les ténèbres au-dehors, elle réveille mon esprit engourdi par la nuit. La douleur accompagne le peu de lucidité qui refait surface en moi et je vacille, épuisé, suffoqué par la fatigue et la souffrance. Alors que des larmes coulent de mes yeux brûlants, j'esquisse maladroitement un pas en arrière, là où la forêt est plus épaisse, plus noire, plus profonde. Mais…

J'hésite. La lumière ne fait que réveiller en moi la douleur et la fatigue que j'étais parvenu à ignorer. A cause d'elle, je commence enfin à réfléchir… à essayer de me souvenir. Et même si ma tête me semble si lourde et si vide… J'ai l'impression de « ne pas avoir fait le bon choix »…

Should I stay and welcome the day,

_Dois-je rester et souhaiter la bienvenue au jour,_

J'hésite à continuer, à poursuivre mon chemin à travers cette lumière. Elle me fait peur. Elle est promesse de souffrances, de remords. Mais en même temps, elle m'attire…

Or should I follow the one

_Ou bien dois-je suivre le premier à partir,_

Derrière moi, la pénombre, l'obscurité, inquiétante, inconnue, accueillante. Elle symbolise l'oubli, l'ignorance face à ma douleur. Une marche sans se poser de questions.

And hide from the sun...

_Et fuir le soleil…_

Et pourtant, je m'avance, en trébuchant. Une douleur aiguë vrille mes orbites alors que je traverse les rayons du soleil levant. Ma peau blessée brûle tandis que je sors prudemment du couvert des arbres, dans ce qui semble être une clairière. En même temps que la lumière, la peur et la méfiance renaissent en moi. Je me sens ombre au milieu de clarté. Je me sens étranger.

The ray of light cuts like a razor

_Les rayons de lumière coupent comme des rasoirs,_

Peu à peu, à contrecoeur, mes yeux s'habituent, non sans me faire souffrir le martyr. Je distingue quelques formes, quelques couleurs. Un chant d'oiseau s'élève, quelque part entre les arbres. Indifférent, je me dirige vers la rivière qui coule tranquillement, un peu plus loin. Avec un gémissement muet, je me laisse tomber au bord de l'eau et y plonge mes mains. Mes plaies brûlantes semblent crier de protestation sous l'onde glacée. Mais je reste de marbre. Ebloui par la lumière qui se reflète à la surface de l'eau, aveuglante, je ferme les yeux, fiévreux.

C'est tellement calme. S'il n'y avait pas tant de lumière, je resterais bien, sans bouger, sans plus penser à rien. J'ai réussi à m'oublier dans les ténèbres, pourquoi pas ici, à la lumière ?

The blazing fire burns in my eyes

_Un feu flamboyant brûle dans mes yeux,_

"Ici"... Je ne sais même pas où c'est, "ici", mais ça me rappelle quelque chose. Mes souvenirs commencent à refaire surface… Oui, c'est ça. Ca ressemble un peu à l'endroit où j'ai dû prouver à mon sensei que j'étais un vrai genin, moi et mes coéquipiers. Pour un peu, je pourrais presque les imaginer me rejoindre, maintenant…

L'autre idiot ne chercherait qu'à briser le silence de cet endroit, avec son enthousiasme débile habituel. Elle, ne chercherait qu'à le calmer, tout en espérant que je la regarde, que je lui dise quelque chose. Quoi donc ? Je ne l'ai jamais su…

The day reveals the dreadful betrayer

_Le jour révèle le redoutable traître,_

Ca paraît tellement loin maintenant, comme un rêve dont on ne souvient que par bribes. Lui était comme ce soleil : gênant, mais chaleureux, accueillant… il avait des cheveux dorés, comme cette lumière… Elle avait des yeux verts, parfois perçants, bienveillants, doux comme le vert apaisant qui m'entoure, maintenant….

Des geste, des habitudes… J'ai du mal à revoir leur visage, mais seuls ces quelques détails se rappellent à moi. Je n'arrive même pas à retrouver leurs noms… Comme si je les avais oubliés. Comme si j'avais voulu les oublier.

And his wicked mind

Hide from the sun

_Et son esprit malade_

_Fuit le soleil_

Pourquoi suis-là, en fait? Ca aussi, ça a du mal à me revenir… Tout ce qui je sais, c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose qui les a déçu, beaucoup déçu…

Culpabilité. Ignorance. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je me sens faible, malade, blessé. Et la raison de cet état m'échappe, tout comme le reste…

Je sens une douleur sourde et lointaine, celles de mes mains plongées dans l'eau glacée. Avec peine, je me penche et m'asperge le visage. Et c'est là, l'esprit embrumé par l'épuisement, la peau brûlante sous la morsure du froid liquide, que je vois mon reflet.

Des cheveux noirs, sales, emmêlés, tachés de sang tout comme ces vêtements lacérés. Des bleus, des contusions, des plaies à peine cicatrisées qui courent le long de ces bras et de ce visage. Une peau pâle, translucide, et deux yeux rouges. Rouges de fatigue, rouges du Sharingan qui luit encore, méfiant et éperdu, au fond de ces pupilles.

And hide from the sun...

_Et fuit le soleil…_

Des blessures béantes pour un combattant à moitié fou. Des cernes gigantesques pour une apparence fantomatique. Et ce fantôme de taré, c'est moi.

Moi… ou mon frère. Dans ces traits creusés, je revois Itachi. Celui que je hais depuis si longtemps. Celui pour qui je me suis enfui. Celui pour lequel je me suis battu. Celui pour lequel j'ai tué…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Après la fatigue, la fièvre, l'ignorance, un autre poids me tombe sur le cœur : celui des souvenirs.

Mon dieu…

Qu'ai-je fait ?

**Dead promises**

**Paintings of the world so pure**

_Promesses envolées_

_Tableaux d'un monde si pur_

J'aurais pu reconstruire ma vie, loin de tout ça… Au-delà de toute ma volonté, ils étaient deux à me tendre la main. J'aurais pu ne pas finir comme ça…

**Anciens prophecies**

**Remains of the world so cruel**

_Vieilles prophéties_

_Restes d'un monde si cruel_

Aujourd'hui, je suis réduit à une loque qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Je ressemble à mon frère, alors que je le hais tant. J'ai couru après le passé, j'ai fini par le rattraper. Je suis un réprouvé à présent, comme lui.

_« Itachi… »_

Mon reflet murmure ce nom lui aussi. Son regard devient haineux, ses traits se durcissent, se creusent encore plus. Aveuglé par la fièvre, je crois alors avoir devant moi le meurtrier de mes cauchemars, l'assassin de mon clan. Je hurle.

_**« Tais-toi ! Va-t-en ! »**_

Je le frappe, les larmes aux yeux. L'eau se trouble, scintille à la lueur brûlante du soleil. Mais lui revient, me sourit, me nargue. Il est moi, je suis lui. Je le hais, je veux le détruire. Il a brisé ma vie. Il va me rendre fou.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre ! C'est à cause de toi, tout ça ! A cause de toi ! »

Que dis-je ? **Il m'a rendu fou**.

_« **Va-t'en!** »_

**The time has come**

**To hide from the sun**

_L'heure est venue_

_De fuir le soleil…_

Je cours.

Je trébuche, je me relève, je repars de plus belle.

Peu importe où je vais, du moment que je ne le vois plus.

Les ténèbres m'enveloppent de nouveau. Je ne risque plus de voir, plus de réfléchir. Et c'est tant mieux!

Like a rat, I run to the darkness

_Tel un rat, je cours vers l'obscurité_

Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. J'ai cherché la vengeance, je l'ai trouvé. Maintenant, j'irai jusqu'au bout de ce cauchemar. Il _faut_ que j'ailles jusqu'au bout. Ou j'aurais vraiment tout perdu.

The ray of light embraces my mind

_Les rayons de lumière étreignent mon esprit_

Je fuis la lumière, elle qui me fait souffrir, elle qui met au grand jour mon hésitation, elle qui réveille ma conscience. Ma **mauvaise** conscience. Je veux l'oublier, je **_dois _**l'oublier. Je n'ai plus le droit de penser au passé, à part à ce qui me motivera à ma vengeance.

Je dois oublier que j'ai fait souffrir Sakura, pendant tout ce temps, durant toute ma vie. Que je l'ai repoussée, humiliée. A l'en faire pleurer. Que même lorsqu'elle m'a juré fidélité pour m'empécher de partir, lorsqu'elle m'a ouvert par désespoir son coeur, je n'ai fait qu'y cracher mon venin, avant de me détourner.

Je dois oublier que j'ai insulté Naruto. Que j'ai renié nos souvenirs, notre amitié, et même notre rivalité. Que je l'ai combattu, frappé, martyrisé jusqu'à la limite même de ma propre vie et de la sienne. Que dans ma folie, j'ai manqué le tuer.

Afraid to look back in to the heartless

_Effrayé à l'idée de regarder en arrière, _

Je ne peux plus regarder en arrière, vers Konoha, vers mon équipe, vers mes amis. Je ne **_dois_** plus regarder en arrière. J'ai détruit cette amitié, aussi bien dans ce monde qu'en mon coeur. Eux aussi l'oublieront. Il le faut.

World of dust and blood

_Vers l'insensible monde de poussière et de sang_

Je ne peux que me tourner vers mon frère, vers le massacre qu'il m'a infligé, vers la douleur, la peine, la haine qu'il m'a fait subir. Vers cette vision qui me revient à chaque instant où cette fois, ce n'est pas moi, ni mes parents, ni ma famille qui meurt, mais Itachi qui baigne dans son propre sang.

Je tombe à nouveau, m'écorche un peu plus. Je bondis, continue de courir, ivre de douleur et d'obscurité.

I'll hide from the sun...

_Je fuirai le soleil..._

Oui, je m'enfuis. Oui, je tourne le dos à la lumière. Oui, je ris face à mon désespoir et ma propre folie. Car malgré tout, je sais où je vais. Je cours vers le seul qui pourra exaucer mon vœu de vengeance. Vers le seul qui ait pu comprendre ce que je cherchais : donner la mort à celui que je hais tant…

**Dead promises**

**Paintings of the world so pure **

_Promesses envolées _

_Tableaux d'un monde si pur_

Oubliées, ces vagues promesses de bonheur que me faisait miroiter Sakura. 

Oubliées, ces histoires d'amitié et de combats menés avec honneur qu'imaginait Naruto.

Oubliée, cette fraternité rassurante et illusoire qui régnait entre nous trois, et même entre tous ces faibles aspirants de Konoha.

**Anciens prophecies**

**Remains of the world so cruel**

_Vieilles prophéties _

_Restes d'un monde si cruel _

Ne reste que ce soir gravé dans ma mémoire, où un petit garçon a vu son propre frère se délecter de la mort de tout leur clan.

Ne restent que les longues années de souffrance, où cet enfant a en vain espéré qu'on vienne le délivrer de sa douleur.

Ne reste que son désir de vengeance, qu'Orochimaru seul pourra entretenir et réaliser. Je m'en remets à lui, désormais...

**The time has come**

_Le temps est venu…_

Sans remords, je laisse les ténèbres m'engloutir.

**To hide from the sun**

…_De fuir le soleil..._

…

…Le temps a passé maintenant... Combien?

A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Voila longtemps que je ne m'en préoccupe plus. J'ai changé à présent, beaucoup changé. Je pense même qu'on peut dire que je suis mort.

Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa, de Konoha est mort. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que l'apprenti préféré d'Orochimaru. Un apprenti qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon désespéré et épuisé qui s'est un jour traîné vers Oto no Kuni. Un apprenti qui bientôt accomplira sa vengeance.

Oh, vous pourrez chercher aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Personne ne pourra plus désormais ressusciter l'inconscient que j'étais avant. Pas même mon maître, auquel j'obéis sans sourciller. J'ai compris grâce à lui qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se battre pour vivre. Se laisser guider par lui était tellement plus simple. Et tellement plus rentable.

Ca, je suis sûr que vous ne le comprenez pas. Tant pis. Moi, je sais qui je suis.

I know me better

_Je me connais mieux,_

Petit, j'étais un Uchiwa, un enfant fait de feu, vivant pour et par le feu. Un être bouillant de vie, poursuivant un idéal de force et d'intelligence, celui de son frère.

I won't be as bitter

_Je ne serais plus quelqu'un d'amer,_

Plus tard, j'étais un être de glace, un garçon au passé pétrifié dans la douleur, au ton froid et acide, au but si mal défini qu'est celui de dépasser son ancien héros, et de le tuer. 

In my own heaven

_Dans mon propre paradis,_

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien. Et je n'ai pourtant jamais été aussi conscient de moi-même. Jamais aussi redoutable. Aujourd'hui, je suis une ombre, vivant par et pour son maître, avec pour seule attente personnelle celle du jour où elle pourra enfin se venger. Car oui, ce jour viendra. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

I'll be gone forever

_Pour toujours, je serai parti..._

Muré dans mon silence et mon obscurité, je suis tout puissant.

Ni de feu, ni de glace. Je suis un neutre, une ombre, un néant. Mais quoi que vous puissiez croire, sachez que vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi. Moi, je suis la mort même. Je m'abattrais sur vous sans hésitation si on me l'ordonne.

Je suis un ninja, enfin. Un vrai.

**Won't fall back never**

_Jamais plus je ne tomberai,_

Maintenant, vos voix peuvent résonner en mon esprit autant qu'elles le veulent. Je ne les entends pas.

**I won't crack ever**

_Jamais plus je ne lâcherai prise,_

Votre espoir peut revenir, vos mains se tendre vers moi. Je ne les sens pas.

**Won't look back never...**

_Jamais plus je ne regarderai en arrière…_

Le soleil peut briller désormais. Je ne le vois plus. A jamais.

…

**Dead promises**

**Paintings of the world so pure**

**Anciens prophecies**

**Remains of the world so cruel**

**The time has come**

**To hide from the sun…**

…Oubliez-moi, Naruto, Sakura. Oubliez-moi aussi facilement que moi, je vous ai oubliés.

_I know me better..._

Cherchez au fond de votre cœur l'excuse, la condamnation, la haine même si vous le pouvez, pour m'effacer de votre existence.

_...I won't be as bitter..._

Mais surtout, préparez-vous bien… Il est possible qu'un jour, on se rencontre à nouveau. 

_...In my own heaven..._

Et ce jour-là, ce ne sera pas en amis que nous nous verrons, ni en coéquipiers.

Ce sera en ombres. Ni feux, ni glaces, mais neutres. En neutres qui s'entre-déchireront. En véritables ninjas.

_...I'll be gone… forever._

Préparez-vous...

_Dead promises, le chant d'un traître… Le chant d'une ombre._

…

_**Oubliez-moi.**_


End file.
